Origin
by MaeMacIntosh
Summary: Though the rangers had been in the spotlight of the media for many years now, various teams have been fighting for centuries. This is the story of how that first team came to be.


**Disclaimer: Though I wish I were a writer for Saban, I am not. I own nothing except for my own creativity!**

 **A/N: It is amazing how one can blink and it be almost a year later. Well, I have finally returned, and decided to begin writing again starting with rewriting/editing/completing all of my old stories. This is the beginning and will serve as a general origin for my Power Rangers fics. Since the first samurai rangers are the earliest rangers in cannon, I have decided to start with them. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer #2: I am not a historian. Please let me know if I got something wrong. I did do research, but we all know how accurate the internet can be at times.**

Centuries ago, in Japan, Nighlock Monsters invaded our world. The Japanese Emperor knew that this was an enemy for all nations, not just one. Therefore he called upon five of the greatest warriors from around the known world to come and defeat this enemy: an African warrior, a Mongolian warrior from a nomadic tribe, a Spanish bull fighter, a noble English knight, and the best samurai Japan had to offer, his daughter's yoshi*. Each brought their own techniques, strategies, and fighting styles to the table.

The Emperor himself guided the team in the honorable way of the sword, molding their many ways into one. He would stay with the team at all times, training alongside them, having meals with them, and spending the slim free time with them. He delegated much of his duties as Emperor to several of his most trusted samurai, the shogunate, to prevent much distraction. As the team grew in power, they also grew together as one unit with the Emperor as their leader. He insisted they would call him "Mentor," as opposed to "Emperor" as he was only to aid them, not to rule over them.

As the Emperor wished his team to follow the ancient code of the bushido, he appointed the samurai as leader to enforce it. The only exception: in the event of defeat, no member of the team would perform seppuku** unless the Nighlock captured them.

Initially, the Emperor's team successfully defeated the Nighlock in battle, but eventually, their monstrous enemy grew in strength beyond their own. Out of desperation, the Emperor instructed the team in the ancient art of Symbol Power: the manipulation of the elements through the use of kanji, Japanese lettering. Each element chose a warrior: water chose the warrior, earth chose the nomad, wood chose the bull fighter, fire chose the knight, and air chose the samurai.

Despite their newfound power, they still could not defeat their enemies, only hold them off. Rumors of a mystic, who lived in a far off land to the east, held the power to defeat the Nighlock. The Emperor appointed his daughter as the temporary mentor of the team and entrusted its leadership to the young samurai. Then, he embarked on an expedition to find the mystic.

After several months of sailing on the ocean, the Emperor and his crew landed in a strange land with natives that spoke a foreign tongue and lived in straw huts by the ocean. Unable to communicate, the Emperor passed through the native settlement without much interaction or altercation. After many weeks, the Emperor and his men came upon a large mountain with a dome-like temple on top. Recognizing this as a place fit for a man of great power, the Emperor began the hike to the top. Once inside the mystic appeared to the Emperor in the form of a giant head with no body. With a voice like thunder, the mystic spoke to the Emperor in his own tongue. After introducing himself as Zordon of Eltar, the mystic asked why the Emperor of Japan had requested his assistance.

The Emperor bowed down to Zordon of Eltar and explained to him the plight of his nation at the hands of the Nighlock Monsters. Zordon of Eltar took pity on the Emperor and his nation and gifted him great weapons that could channel the symbol power of each individual member of the team to amplify their power and protect them with armor stronger, yet lighter, than any ever seen before.

Feeling great joy at his fortune, upon his return the Emperor felt that his team could defeat the Nighlock within their next battle. However, during his trip, tragedy had struck his team. After many battles ending in retreat, the young samurai, believing that the losses resulted from his leadership, had committed the act of seppuku. His beloved daughter had taken up arms in her late husbands place, but without a leader, the team had fallen into disorganization. The collapse of the team had enabled the Nighlock to gain the upper hand. The Emperor allowed his daughter to continue fighting in her husband's place, but appointed the knight, whose culture knows nothing of seppuku, as the new leader of the team. However, due to his desire to maintain the principles of the bushido within his team, the Emperor appointed his daughter as advisor to the knight and if he were to ever ignore the principles of the bushido, his daughter had the duty of taking charge of the team.

The Emperor gave his team the weapons from Zordon of Eltar, samuraizers, and continued the war against the monsters. This war touched every corner of the earth and lasted generations. This war began what we now know today as the Power Rangers.

*Yoshi: A man that marries a woman of a higher class and takes her name as his own.

**Seppuku: Ritualistic suicide committed by samurai in order to express grief over the loss of a leader, political disdain, or to regain lost honor.

 **A/N: In case anyone was wondering, the Native Americans briefly depicted in this story are the Chumash Indians of California. Since they were only briefly described, I did only a brief search. You know what takes less time? Writing a review! I am rusty, please let me know of anything that I can do to make this story the best that it can be! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
